


Identity

by Kawaiibirdie



Category: X-Men
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, Romance, female oc - Freeform, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Wish is a 16 year-old orphan and a recently ascertained mutant. When she discovered her powers, she was taken to be examined and tested on. As the days bled together, she began to lose hope of being rescued. That changed when a cocky speedster showed up saved her, and brought her to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. There she finds there is more to her past than she thought. She’ll find romance, training, and most importantly, answers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy X-Men Day! When I found out, I knew I had to get this posted today so here we are. :) This was written for a friend and I’m not very familiar with this character or the X-Men universe in general so bare with me. Plus a bunch of stuff will be changed for the sake of the story. Here’s the prologue, the rest will be in 2nd POV with a female OC. Hope you enjoy! :)

### Prologue

     A curly-haired teen sat alone in a glass-walled cell. She sighed, miserable. She had lost track of all how long she had been there; each day was as boring as the last. The only interesting thing was when they were running tests on her. The tests ranged from blood tests to physical exercises seeing what her powers were and how strong she was. She was wondering the same thing. The same day she discovered her powers, was the same day she was taken. She had been here ever since.

     She glanced over at the sound of the door opening, disturbing her thoughts. She peered through the glass and saw a guard coming with her food. He walked over and slid the tray through the slot. She sighed and stood up from the cot, wincing from her sore muscles. As she walked towards the tray, she glanced up and was startled to find the guard looking at her intently. He winked at her and she furrowed her brow in confusion. When he turned around, she noticed he stayed in the room. She carefully went up to the tray, looking back at him cautiously.

     She moved to pick up the tray, but stopped when she saw the note on top. _Mind the glass?_ What did that mean? She looked up at the guard who only smiled. She hesitantly stepped away from the glass, walking to the far wall. The man-although she now noticed he looked closer to her age-moved forward and placed his hands on the glass. She jolted in shock at the sudden rumbling before realizing he was the cause. She watched in awe as the rumbling grew louder and the glass shook until it shattered, the alarm sounding in the process.

     The moment the glass shattered, she felt power wash over her. She gasped as she felt her power being restored; she finally felt complete again. Immediately she tried using her newly-recovered abilities to lift some of the glass. The few shards she managed to raise quickly fell to the floor. She wasn’t strong enough to control it. The boy, who had had a smug grin on his face after breaking the glass, now looked at her in slight confusion as he walked across the broken glass to her. He held out his hand to her and she took it, noting how warm it was, and eyeing him warily. He helped her carefully over the glass before tugging her in the direction of the door.

     “But the alarm...there’ll be be at least twenty guards in here,” she said, voice raspy from disuse. “That’s what I’m waiting for,” he responded, grinning at the doors. She just stared at him. She jumped when she felt the warmth of his hand on the back of her neck. “What are you doing?” She asked, looking at him cautiously, prepared to defend herself if necessary. “I’m holding your neck so you don’t get whiplash,” he said as if it explained everything. “What?” “Whip laaash,” He said slower, getting close to her face. She shifted uncomfortably and faced forward, eyes widening in fear when she saw the armed guards on the other side.

     Suddenly it felt like her stomach flipped over and everything was moving in slow motion. They stopped abruptly and she lurched forward, flinging her arms out for something to hold on to. She tried to steady herself before clutching her stomach, trying not to vomit. The man looked at her in concern as she glanced around, realizing they were in an elevator.

     She jumped when he disappeared, leaving only a silver streak behind. That’s when she noticed the man duct-taped to the wall behind her. Her eyes widened at the massive amount of tape used. She recognized him as her usual guard just as her rescuer came back next to her.

     She observed him carefully. He had changed out of his guard uniform into jeans, sneakers, and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. He also had straight, silver hair, a shiny silver jacket, and goggles which he was currently wearing.

  “What just happened?” She asked as the situation weighed on her.

 

_“I just saved your life.”_

 


	2. Familiar Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish finally gets to test out her power in the simulation room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally have another chapter and I’m pretty excited! I have finally seen all the X-Men movies (including Dark Phoenix which I’ve seen twice) and it really helped me with this chapter. Originally I had only seen the first movie when writing this so I had imagined it with the older cast/characters. Now I think it makes more sense with the new/younger ones so I changed it slightly. It’s still pretty much AU I think though. Hope you enjoy!

   “Hey there, Wish!” A figure came up beside you and flung their arm around your shoulder.  
   “Hey Peter,” you greeted the speedster.

   It had been about a month since Peter had saved you. You had spent that time healing and going to some classes at the school. Today you were excited because you were finally going to be able to test out your powers in the training room. During your healing time, they did not want you using your power, however you did not exactly have a choice. It seemed that whenever you had intense emotion, such as anger or sadness, your power would kick in. Things would float and move violently. If it got bad enough, you would have to duck your head as things flew across the room. Finally you could learn to control your power.

   “Are you ready for the training room?” he asked excitedly. You honestly weren’t sure who was looking forward to it more, you or Peter.  
   “Definitely,” you responded, grinning. He tightened his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close in a sort-of side hug.  
   “You’re going to do great! Maybe not as good as me, but that would be pretty hard anyway,” he said boastfully, running a hand through his silver hair dramatically. You giggled at his antics and pushed his arm off, turning a corner towards your destination. He pouted at the lack of contact before speeding ahead of you and turning around to walk backwards, facing you.  
   “You’re fine if I watch right?” he questioned.  
   “Of course, as long as they let you.”  
   “They’ll have to let me,” he said smugly. You shook your head in exasperation as you arrived in front of the training room doors.

   “Here goes,” you said, suddenly nervous.  
   “Hey, you’ll be fine, you got this,” he said encouragingly, putting his hands on your shoulders and bending to look you in the eyes. “Now go get ‘em tiger!” He grinned and pushed you closer to the door. You took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside.

-+-+-

   “Good afternoon, Wish,” the Professor said, smiling gently at you.  
   “Hi,” you said quietly. Your eyes quickly scanned the room and its occupants. The room was large with tall white walls and you were curious on how it worked. In front of you was Jean Grey and Scott Summers (standing closely together), Ororo Munroe (A.K.A. Storm), Raven (sometimes better known as Mystique), and Professor Xavier in his trademark wheelchair.

   You shrank slightly under their scrutiny and looked back to the Professor for directions. “This is the simulation room.” You looked at him in confusion and he smiled before turning to Scott, nodding his head to turn it on. “How about we show you?”

   You watched in awe as the room melted away and you were suddenly standing in a deserted, destroyed land. There were broken buildings, crushed cars, and burning fires everywhere. The sky was dark and no stars could be seen. You could feel your eyes, skin, and nostrils burning and were astonished by how realistic it was. Suddenly, a huge shadow came before you through the smog. You stared up in fear as it got closer.

   “This is a sentinel,” you heard from behind you, and turned to see the others standing farther back. “Your job,” he continued, “is to destroy them; as many as you can.” Your eyes widened at the Professor’s words and you slowly turned back to face the sentinel.

   “Isn’t this a little much for her first time?” Raven asked the Professor quietly. “She has yet to control her power, hopefully her fight or flight instincts will kick in and we’ll be able to see more of her true power.” he responded.

   You took a deep breath before releasing it with a squeak when there was suddenly a bright red light flashing through the smog and you dove behind a nearby car. Your eyes widened at the plasma beam hitting the ground where you were standing, starting another fire on the debris. “Okay, you can do this,” you muttered, gritting your teeth and narrowing your eyes in determination. You carefully stood up, clenching your fists and focusing hard. By now the sentinel had stepped into the open and you could see it in all of its giant, metal glory. You set your eyes on two cars nearby and watched as they flew into the air, hovering on each side of the sentinel’s head. The cars flew together, smashing into the machine.

   You grinned in triumph for a moment, but as the cars fell, so did your smile when you saw the sentinel still moving ever closer. You squeaked and ran farther back, avoiding another blast. You stood there, panting, the sentinel was tougher than you thought. You stuck you hands out, palms facing each other, and focused on the sentinel and the air around it. As your hands moved closer together, the sentinel was being crushed inwards from the sides. You gritted your teeth in concentration until finally, the lights of the sentinel’s eyes flickered out and you dropped your hands, breathing heavily.

   “Yes!” you exclaimed in victory. You began to turn back towards the others, smiling proudly, when you heard a noise nearby. You slowly turned back and gulped when you saw two more sentinels making their way towards you. You flung your hand out at the closest one, stopping it in its tracks. Then you focused on a long beam nearby and raised it into the air. The beam flew towards the sentinel, piercing the metal chest. Its light flickered out and it fell forward to the ground. You could feel your energy waning and your control of the other sentinel wavered, allowing it to move forward. You let out a small gasp, focusing harder and straining your power. Finally you flung your hand up before bringing it down to crush the sentinel. You frowned when you saw how little it got crushed, but it was enough. You stood there, panting, wondering if there were more.

   “Turn up the difficulty a little,” Professor Xavier told Scott. Scott looked worried but did as he was told.

   Suddenly, you saw more figures in the smog. “Oh boy...” you muttered. You steeled yourself for more fighting, but then realized how outnumbered you were. Four sentinels were coming at you in all directions. Your eyes widened and you spun around, unsure what to do first.

   “I think this is too much...” Scott mumbled nervously.  
Your breathing had quickened and you began to curl in on yourself. You tried to keep them back but they were getting too close.

   “No...no...”

   They were closing in...closer...you weren’t strong enough...

   Suddenly...it was quiet. You looked up and saw the sentinels were still moving closer. You were confused.

   In-between the sentinels you could see the others. They looked worried. Their mouths were moving but you couldn’t hear them.

   You could hear your heart beating. It was getting louder. And faster.

   You squeezed your eyes shut and the noises came rushing back in a flood.

   You could hear someone screaming and wondered who it could be.

   Your sight was blurry when your eyes cracked open. The sentinels were gone. You swayed on you feet and your vision faded to black as you fell to the ground, unconscious.

-+-+-

   “What just happened?” Jean asked as they stared at the devastation surrounding you.  
Professor Xavier sighed. “Her powers took control. She’s stronger than we expected.” He turned to Scott and Ororo. “Take Wish to the infirmary and turn the simulation off.” He directed.

   Ororo nodded and stepped through the destruction, lifting you up and carrying you out of the room. The room faded into white again and the debris disappeared, leaving Raven, Jean, and the Professor alone in the room.

   “Charles, what’s wrong?” Raven asked, glancing worriedly from the Professor and the door Wish had been taken through.  
   “Raven, please excuse us for a moment, I will speak with you later.”  
   Raven hesitated before walking to the door. She glanced back one more time, before sighing and leaving the room.

   “Professor, her power it felt....familiar...” Jean spoke up. The Professor sighed, a troubled look on his face.

   

   “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is definitely longer than the prologue (which I guess makes sense) and I’m happy about that. Just to let you know, I imagined the sentinels similar to the ones in the cartoon since I’m more familiar with that. Please let me know what you think! Criticism is appreciated and encouraged. (Constructive not destructive please!) Thanks again!


	3. Coming To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Wish wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I know it’s been forever since I posted anything 😢 but I finally have something! :) School has been taking a lot of time and energy so I just haven’t been able to commit to anything writing-wise. Sorry! :( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, (even though it’s super short 😅). I’m going to have to do some editing mostly with the timeline since I’m kinda changing when it takes place so we’ll see how that works. Enjoy!

Your eyelids felt heavy as you struggled to open them. It took a few tries, but your eyes were finally open, squinting against the sunlight streaming in. 

     Slowly looking around, you observed your surroundings, trying to figure out where you were. The area was mostly white, with white walls, curtains, and cabinets. That was, until your eyes were assaulted by a burst of color near the end of your bed. You stared at the large assortment of balloons tied to the bed. 

     Your eyes slid over to the table nearby which was practically overflowing with objects. There was candy, stuffed animals, cards, flowers, and chocolate. You had no idea where it all came from. 

     Your breath caught in your throat when there suddenly came a quiet snore from next to you. Eyes darting over to the figure in the chair by your bed, a soft smile grew on your face when you recognized who it was. 

     Peter’s silver hair hung from his bowed head and curtained his peaceful face. 

     “Peter.” 

     Your voice was soft and croaky. You tried again. 

     “Peter!” 

     The snoring stopped and his eyelids fluttered. 

     “Hm...wh-...what?” he mumbled. 

     Suddenly, his head snapped up, making him wince and rub his sore neck. “Wish!” he exclaimed, eyes wide. He jumped out of his seat before crushing you in an awkward hug. 

     “Uh...st-still in a hospital bed…” 

     He pulled back, smiling apologetically. “Technically, it’s just the infirmary.” 

     You rolled your eyes good-naturedly. “Close enough.” It was then that you noticed the way he was looking at you. 

     “What?” 

     “I was so worried about you…” His face was troubled and he didn’t make eye contact. 

     Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “There was nothing to worry about though, right? I mean, it wasn’t that bad.” 

     His eyes suddenly met yours and you fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze. 

 

     “Wish...you were unconscious for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope it was somewhat good, again sorry it was short. I’ve got some other stuff I should hopefully be able to put up to make up for my lack of posting. I guess it hasn’t been that long. Is 3-4 months long?
> 
> Let me know:
> 
> -What you thought
> 
> -Any other writing ideas
> 
> XO- Kawaiibirdie

**Author's Note:**

> As many might have guessed, this was based off of the scene where Quicksilver helps Magneto escape. It’s super similar XD. Anyway I’m not sure what the update schedule will be like, I don’t have anything else written so probably sporadic. Let me know what you think and if there’s anything I can change! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed?, :)
> 
> P.S. I’m thinking about  
> a. Doing a Reader-insert version of this story  
> b. Doing a longer, more fleshed out version  
> If you want to see either, let me know!


End file.
